Play For Me
by Kyocera's Vendetta
Summary: AU. Maka Albarn wants a scythe weapon to wield so her mother would come home. Soul Evans just wants to go back to his crappy apartment and sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Play For Me**

**Chapter 1: Brief Prologue**

A/N: Edited, re-edited, cut, copied, pasted, and thrown out a window. Put it together and what do you got?

A piece of shit. That's what.

* * *

><p>"Soul," Wes warned, though he did not look up from his book. Soul turned his irritated glare to his brother who lazed on a tan sofa outlined in smooth mahogany.<p>

Wes still did not look at him and Soul sighed before the knives that were his fingers shrunk back to their normal form. "It's _cool_," if anyone other than Soul had used that tone, Wes would have called it a pout.

"It wouldn't be 'cool' if Mother ever saw you." Wes retorted nonchalantly, flipping a page.

Soul mentally shivered at the thought. A few seconds of silence passed. Soul warily glanced at his brother who was absorbed in his book and held up his hand again-

"Don't even think about it."

Soul growled and collapsed on a matching recliner, "Why do they even drag us back home when they know we hate it here?"

"Speak for yourself, I actually like a place to call home." Wes disagreed, finally looking up from his book. His amber eyes sparkled with mischief.

"_Please_, you just like messing with Mr. Red." Soul snorted, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"So do you."

"I have an excuse. He pushed me out of a window."

"Funny, I thought you were trying to run away and the rope you made wasn't tied right." Wes snorted.

Soul glared in response, "Are you on my side or not?"

"Always neutral my dearest brother."

"There you two are," a crisp voice spoke from the open doorway. _She-who-must-not-be-named_, stormed in. Looking like she smelt something nasty, she eyed Soul meticulously.

"What the hell are you wearing, boy?" she snapped.

"Clothes, Ma'am." Soul responded in a bored voice.

"Change. Now."

"Right here?" Soul mocked a worried voice but reluctantly complied at the icy stare. Wes watched him trudge out the room with mild amusement.

"Ah, Wes. Just who I wanted to see." a more polite voice took over her features, "We've received word from the manager of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. They would be delighted to do a duet with your talents and I've arranged a studio meeting tomorrow."

"Mother," Wes almost whined, "I came home to _rest_ not sell another album."

"And you _are_ resting," she said firmly, "..for now. Be ready to leave at 6 tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother." Wes sighed lightly and she left without another word, her heels clacking in echoed beats down the hall. A beat of silence.

"Is she gone?" Soul peaked from behind a large vase of flowers near the doorway.

"I thought you went to change," Wes' lip twitched.

"Psh, no way in hell." Soul grumbled, "I'm going out tonight, don't bother to wait up for me tomorrow."

"Not a problem." Seriously.

* * *

><p>Maka's grip on her duffel bag tightened unconsciously at the sight of the Evan's studio. It loomed above the vast foliage and buildings around it, towering up to the heavens where the name "EVANS" in large letters stared down at the awe-struck public.<p>

She felt another hand on her own then and turned to see her best friend, and personal client, staring with genuine concern, "You sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine." It felt like she was saying it more to herself than to Tsubaki, "No big deal. Just another client, right?"

Tsubaki pursed her lips but Maka cut her off.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing you. Sometimes I think you're my own bodyguard." Maka laughed with an edge of hysteria.

"Don't be ridiculous Maka," Tsubaki smiled and it eased Maka's nerves… a little bit. "We've been friends for ages. I know how much this means to you."

"It's just," Maka slapped a hand over her eyes before her emotions could well up, "You know I was just using you at first but now we've grown so close. If I mess this up for you.."

She was surprised enough when Tsubaki snorted that she brought her hand out of her face.

"Maka," Tsubaki began, this time her smile eliciting one from her body guard, "Just like you'd do anything for me, I'd do _anything_ for you. And besides.."

The limo had stopped then, and Tsubaki took out her sun glasses, "Wes Evans made the top ten most eligible bachelors; it's great publicity for the company. And it makes me even happier he's the man you've been searching for all this time."

She beamed while the chauffeur shuffled to the other side to open the door, "It's like killing two birds with one stone, how can this possibly be any trouble?"

As the chauffeur opened the door, Maka's lip could only twitch in response as the view of the studio without the tinted windows gave her a sense of foreboding. She spotted a woman walking towards them, cell phone and notebook in hand.

"We'll find out soon. There's his manager."

* * *

><p>+Short and sweet. Second chapter should be up… maybe tomorrow, maybe not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Play For Me**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

* * *

><p>Maka wondered how she found herself at the Evans' home... or should she say mansion. After a flurry of manager to manager discussion (Ms. Mjolnir and Mrs. Evans) Tsubaki had been whisked away to some private studio, leaving Maka to guard the door.<p>

That bothered her. She at least wanted to catch a glimpse of the man to confirm her mission. But she _had_ seen the pictures of him, in magazines and on billboards. The shockingly white hair, in stark contrast to unique amber eyes.

It had to be him.

Wes Evans had to be the one.

So when Marie had told her they were having _tea_ at the Evans' residence, Maka's hopes lifted exponentially. But then...

_How in the hell did she get lost?_

She could see the vast green expanse out of a large window in the hallway, meaning she wasn't anywhere close to the tea room. If anything, she guessed she was near the back of the residence.

She sighed in exasperation upon walking past the same life size portrait of a stern man in a military uniform. She was so lost.

All she wanted was to go to use the facilities. Yet every door opened to something different, every hallway led to somewhere else. It was no use asking the maids, since apparently there was more than one tea room.

And she had _no idea_ which one it was. She halted at a crossroad, four pairs of painted eyes stared down at her from the walls as if to say, _You are a disgrace_.

Not knowing what to do, she sat.

Maybe Tsubaki would notice? After all, Wes Evans hadn't even made it back yet. Tsubaki _must_ be bored with just Marie and whats-her-face now. They would go looking for her...right?

Maka sighed again, as she knew this wasn't true. She was notorious for wanting to scope the place out, make sure no fans had snuck in, or paparazzi hiding behind trash bins. It's funny how she _hadn't_ wanted to, and she smacks herself on the forehead at the irony of it all.

"Uuhh.."

The voice makes her jump, and she turns to the source of the sound. A man stood a couple feet away, and she couldn't tell if he was weird-ed out by her oddness, seeing as how he had sunglasses on.

Which she did _not_ get seeing as how they were inside.

He had white hair, and Maka wondered if he was an Evans. Surely this mansion was big enough for extra relatives...

"Fan girl?"

That brought her out of her ogling, "Excuse me?"

The boy sighed, and Maka inwardly gulped at the row of sharp teeth, "Look, My br- Wes is kind of out right now. So if you're here to see him... how did you get passed the guards anyway?"

He stayed where he was as Maka got up, racking her brain to explain the misunderstanding.

"Oh I'm not a fan of Wes Evans- I mean...I am. His work's great and all but I'm not here to see him. Sort of. Uuuh.."

The man frowned the longer and longer Maka rambled and she eventually shut up.

"Uh-huh..." he responded after a moment of awkward silence, "So, why are you here again?"

"Um," Maka had the answer on the tip of her tongue when her cell phone went off. She stared at in with a mix of furious disbelief and realization. _She had a fucking cell phone, why didn't she just call Tsubaki_.

But that thought was interrupted when the man groaned and when she looked up her had a hand to his forehead. "Turn the racket off..."

He sounded like he was freaking 80, and Maka watched in suspicion as he shuffled to lean against a wall.

"Are you..." it dawned on Maka as she took in his messy hair and dirty clothes, "...Do you have a _hangover_?"

"What's it to you?" she supposed it was a glare he threw at her when he turned his head and she reached in to her pocket to find her cell phone.

_"Maka!"_ the voice on the other end yelled with worry that could only be Tsubaki, "_Where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere! Wes is here and he wants to meet you!_"

Oh. _Crap_.

"Uuh. I'm lost," Maka admitted and she was _slightly_ annoyed when she heard a snort from the other end.

"_Tell me something I don't know_." before Maka could retort, the spectator who had somehow drifted closer echoed, "You're _lost_?"

She gives him a frosty look, "It's not my fault this place is so huge." then to the phone, "What room were you in anyways? There have to be like..._seven_ different tea rooms!"

"Ten," a voice responds absently and she turns back in confusion to the Evans boy, "Well..if you count the one being refurbished, I suppose that's eleven."

"Who in the entire _planet_ needs _eleven tea rooms_?" Maka didn't even like tea, and she repeated Tsubaki's vague directions, "The Glass Tea room, near the main hallway, gotcha."

As she pocketed her cell, she noted the man's frown.

"...we only use that room for special guests, who the fuck are you?"

Well that was rude, "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's bodyguard. Er, we were invited by Mrs. Evans."

"_Huh_." she feels like she should be insulted from his skeptical voice, "Never heard of a _female_ bodyguard."

"_What was that, punk_?"

"Master Evans!" Maka was reminded of her old nanny, as a maid ran up to "Master Evans" who was now clutching his forehead with both hands.

"Where have you been? The Mistress will be furious! Were you out all night again?" she fussed at Evans' clothing and hair.

"I'm fine," he growled, and Maka wasn't surprised when the maid gave a small squeak and stepped back. He turned back to Maka, "I'll show you to the tea room...if you want."

"Uh..you have a _hangover_. And you look two seconds from passing out-"

"Psh, you want to stand in the hall looking like an _idiot_ forever or are you going to follow me?" he waved off the maid, who gave a shaky bow and half ran the opposite direction. She was about to protest but he was already heading a seemingly random hall.

It was silent for a while. Maka didn't want to abuse his hospitality by attacking his alcohol-subdued brain with loud noises, and the man seemed content with cruising through the halls like he owned the place.

"What's your name?" Maka asked finally, curiosity winning over courtesy.

He paused and Maka caught the small twitch of an eyebrow (it was his fault, she said he didn't have to help her) before he responded, "Soul."

..._Soul?_

"...Soul?" Maka asked, skeptical, "What kinda-"

"Hey, it's my name. Deal with it."

"So you're an Evans than?"

"...Nah."

"What? Then why are you here?"

"Free loader."

"Figures."

"..."

"..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know~"

"What are you-"

Soul groaned when the loud bang of a door echoed throughout the area.

"Makaaaaa!"

"Maka! Where are you?"

"I'm going to puke," Soul announced haggardly and she stared with concern as he shuffled through a doorway, _gently_ closing the door behind him.

"Maka!" and Tsubaki was in front of her then and the world was once again a rush of "Oh my god" and "Found you!" and "Wes is waiting!".

She found herself being dragged back to "The Glass Tea Room" where Mrs. Evans (who Maka finally guessed was Wes' mother along with manager extraordinaire) barely gave Maka a glance as she was busy with her blue tooth and a steaming cup of tea.

And there he was.

In the flesh.

Maka could feel her head spinning when she looked in to those amber eyes. Her heart pounded when he smiled at her, and got up to greet her.

He was a lot more handsome than when he was in magazines and billboards. He was tall, Maka realized, the closer her came to her, and his smile was charming.

"You must be Ms. Albarn, I heard you were Ms. Nakatsukasa's best friend and body guard." he had a British accent. _Oh my god_.

"Y-yes." Maka stuttered quietly and she kept from elbowing Tsubaki who was snickering under a hand.

He gave a graceful bow that Maka had only seen in movies, "I am Wes Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p>+Typed up while eating a Klondike Bar. (Random Trivia)<p>

+I am going to say Wes' eyes are amber. I have always considered them to be amber and the fact they _are_ amber is relevant in the story. Kind of.

+Soul is about 24. Maka and Tsubaki are 23. Wes is...um. Like 50? No kidding, he's around his mid-twenties.

+Will get started on my one-shot collection...eventually.

+Updating Acquired Taste...a bit less than eventually.


End file.
